A Werewolf Cinderella Story TeacherStudent
by VampireLover5
Summary: This is a twist on the popular "A Cinderella Story." It still has the witchy step-mother, 2 witchy step-sisters, and the masquerade ball. The twist you may ask? This isn't a story about a normal girl in a normal high school. This is a story with werewolves and some humans. This is Kylie's Werewolf Cinderella Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kylie," I heard my best friend, Shelly, yell, quite loudly may I add. She used to be quiet but high school definitely changed that a lot, and rather quickly.

I could see her running towards me, not bothering to keep at a humans pace. She hated how slow humans were, so she only does it when necessary. It helps that most of this school is made up of werewolves, and the few humans that do attend already know about us. Some of the humans that come here are friends with werewolves since birth; the others are mated to a werewolf.

Even though I was currently sitting on a wooden bench, I stood up, only to be tackled down by her. I suddenly got a headache as I realized that she made me hit my head pretty hard against the rough concrete.

_Damn werewolf strength sometimes_, I thought to myself. This happens almost every time that we go a few days without seeing each other.

I shoved her off of me, making her jump right back on her feet while I propped myself on my elbows and looked up at her. I heaved in a breath that she so cruelly took away by knocking me on the ground and glared up at her playfully.

"Hey, Shelly." Her real name is Michelle, but when we use to go to beaches as kids, she would always look for shells. She never really went swimming, it wasn't her thing. What would she do without fail, though? Yup, you guessed it…look for shells. She would walk along the shoreline where the waves came then receded back and would check to see if there were any shells she liked. She isn't too fond of the nickname, but she gave up because she realized that I'll never call her anything else.

I jumped back on my feet and noticed a huge smile plastered on her face. Her crystal blue eyes were shining with excitement and I noticed face was glowing. Her shoulder-length, wavy light brown hair was flowing with the gentle breeze of the wind. Her skin was in between tan and pale, which I would die for. She had curves in all the right places along with long legs as she stood at 5'6. She's the most envied girl in the school, yet is still my best friend.

I, on the other hand, am not as envied as her. My eyes are an odd golden-green type of hazel. On some days, they're forest green with a small amount of gold around the iris, other days they'll be a golden honey color with specks of forest green. My hair was naturally straight and is a honey blonde color with other shades of blonde mixed in and reached mid-back while my bangs are swept over most of my right eye. I have a pale complexion, but not a deathly pale color and I had curves and a nice body, but nothing compared to Shelly. Compared to her 5'6 standing, I was only 5'2.

"Hellllloooo! Earth to Kylie!" she said, exasperated. She was tapping her foot on the ground, growing even more impatient.

"Uh, yeah?"

She squealed, making people stare at us. But once they saw who it was, they grinned and walked away, shaking their heads. Everybody knew how crazy she was and nobody cared anymore. The fact people were here now meant it was probably around 6:47, the typical time busses come.

"Did you hear?" she asked, barely containing her excitement.

I looked at her confused which caused her open her mouth in shock. She looked at me, as if waiting for me to magically know what she's talking about. When she realized I really had no idea what she was talking about, she sighed and shook her head as if she couldn't believe it.

She now puffed out her cheeks, meaning she was about to explode with details that will pour out of her mouth like a waterfall. She only did this with two things: boys and dances. She's one of the most hyperactive werewolves in this area.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOSH!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the open halls.

I winced slightly at her voice and put my hand over her mouth so I wouldn't become deaf. Being a werewolf doesn't help since it seems to give girls a slightly higher voice when we get near turning. Though, I hear after we turn for our first time, our voices should go back to being the same, although some don't. Though, I have to admit that the guys' voices are funny when they go through this.

When I could feel her breathing slow down, I slowly took away my hand but being cautious in case she freaked again.

"Okay, so have you heard about the upcoming Masquerade Ball? They said that it will be at the Kapok Tree."

I nodded this time, causing her to look pleased. It was kind of hard not to hear about it, though. It's all people have been talking about lately. Around here, once a dance is announced, word spreads faster than the plague. They don't bother with posters because they know the perfect person to go to for this. Selena Sanders, one of my step-sisters. Though unlike her mom, sister, and I, she's human. How that happened, we have no idea. Even though she's human, many people fawn over her, even some werewolves. Once the school tells her, she spreads it to few people from different cliques, starting the chain reaction of everybody knowing.

"Do you know the theme of it? Or is it unannounced so far?" I couldn't help but ask. I felt oddly excited by this.

She seemed taken aback that I seemed to care rather than be bored. To be honest, so was I.

"I heard it's 'A Night to Remember'"

I thought about it, while it sounded cheesy, it also sounded promising. I couldn't put my finger on it but I couldn't get over the fact that I got a fun feeling thinking about it. Whether it's a good or bad feeling, I have no clue about…


	2. Chapter 2

We continued talking about the dance. I said how cheesy the theme sounded, although it doesn't sound too bad compared to the other themes we've had. Though this is the first that doesn't seem to scream "WE'RE WEREWOLVES," like normal.

Then she basically told me that I'm going no matter what. With that, I gave her a stern look.

"You do remember that I'm a new wolf? How I'm still going through the changes every night at midnight?" I raised my eyebrow at her while she had a thoughtful look on her face.

The thing with werewolves is that we begin turning when we're roughly around 16 years old. We change nightly at 12 o'clock sharp, always two weeks prior to our 16th birthday. For guys, though, it seemed to happen around the age of 15. I've heard it's because the guys need more training than we do since they are going to be more aggressive and will have a mate to protect. Though we females aren't weak, the elders just seem to be more wary and I guess it's just the way things have happened since the beginning of time. It hurts a lot at first, but so far I've gone though it for almost a week, so my body is slowly adjusting.

Her eyes suddenly brightened up and she looked at me with a huge grin. _This should be interesting, or at least a semi-decent plan_, I thought to myself.

"Okay, so you turn when the clock strikes twelve…" she began muttering to herself until she looked directly in my eyes. "Then it's settled! We can still go to the ball, but we just need to make sure you're out of there by…11:35? Does that sound like it'll leave enough time for getting home and then getting ready to shift?"

I thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. _It sounds like a good plan; I just hope it works_.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to head to class. _Great….just what I wanna do, head off to stupid math class._

I was close to my class, but I needed to get my math book from my locker…I looked at Shelly, who was looking at me, and then we both looked down at where our lockers are located. Sadly, the "Senior Hall," as it's called, even though there aren't just seniors there. I decided that if I tried going through the herd of people crowding the hall, I'd just wind up being late. Shelly seemed to have come to the same conclusion since we both shook our heads and hugged each other.

"We'll talk more about our plans in Gym, right?" Shelly asked, not looking so happy now. Then again, I can't blame her. Her first class was chemistry with one of the worst teachers ever.

"Sounds good, yeah," I said with a nod.

The warning bell suddenly rang, making both of us jump and swarms of kids now trying to hurry to their classes. With a wave to Shelly, I was joining them, shoving my way through people while getting dirty looks. After what seemed like forever, I finally was in front of my class. With a sigh I walked in, heading over to my seat and sitting down.

Mrs. Kingsley, my math teacher, put a worksheet on the overhead for us to work on for the class period while she, I'm assuming, was writing e-mails to students' parents saying bad things about them. She was a cranky, middle-aged lady that seemed to enjoy getting kids in trouble. She was probably around 5'0, she has curly, shoulder length dark red hair and brown eyes framed by some wrinkles.

Luck seemed to be with me today, seeing that she wasn't making us do book work, which would've lead to me being yelled at for not bringing my book to class.

The class passed rather quickly; even with my struggling with the stupid quadratic equations we were given. Honestly, who's going to use this crap in real life?

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class –and my misery- I grabbed my stuff and headed over to my next class, English with Mr. Harper. He isn't _that _bad of a teacher, but I still don't like his class. We didn't do much besides read a stupid story about Beowulf, causing me to nearly fall asleep. I honestly just think they want us to read it because it has the "wulf" part in it.

My next class was gym, which I luckily had with Shelly. As always, we met up in front of the gym doors, walked through the open gym, and into the girls' locker room when we were stopped.

I looked up at the girls in front of us, and much to my dismay, it consisted of one of my snotty step-sisters, Selena, and one of her cheerleader friends, Kelly Richards. Unlike most of us here though, they are both only human, so I'm not really intimidated by them and they knew it. Doesn't mean they don't like to try to affect me some way, somehow.

Shelly let out a short laugh, probably laughing at the way they're trying to look intimidating, even though Selena was an inch shorter than me. Kelly, however, was only two inches taller than me.

Selena's sky blue eyes looked at me with disgust, not liking werewolves even though her mom and sister are. Her straight, shoulder length platinum blond hair was swept to hang slightly over her left shoulder. She was wearing the gym uniform we all had to wear, though she hiked up her already short shorts to expose more of her legs and rolled up her sleeves to make it look like a tank-top-wannabe. She also had short pink socks under her black Nike tennis shoes.

Kelly's grey/blue eyes looked at me the same way Selena's did. Her hair was jet black and was in a pixie cut style. She, not surprisingly, was wearing her uniform the same way Selena did, but instead of the pink socks and black Nike, she had on black socks with a pair of white and blue Adidas.

"Well, well…looky what the cat dragged in," Selena sneered at me, barely giving Shelly a glance.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. Is that really the best thing she can say? I cocked my eyebrow at her and looked at her as if really bored already, which I was.

My lack of reaction earned a glare from both her and Kelly. It was sort of amusing how Selena would be the talker while Kelly stood in the shadows and simply agreed and nodded like a lost little puppy.

"I don't have the time or patience to deal with your stupid shit right now, okay? Just leave me alone, you and I both know who will win, and who will be backing down." I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping she'll back off.

Disappointment ran through me as I realized that wasn't going to happen. She simply perked up and glared at me harder, if that was even possible.

"You may be a filthy little wolf, but I have way more friends here that would do so much damage to you just…" Selena started, but got interrupted by a fist being swung at her face by none other than Shelly. She has quite the tempter…especially when people are putting down being a werewolf.

Shelly took a step towards Selena as she simply cowered back away, fear clear in her eyes as well as anger. But I'm sure she knew better than to try anything to Shelly, because while my step-sister has a lot of followers, Shelly has many more.

"Just shut up already! Nobody cares about what you or your stupid friends," she pointed towards Kelly, who was barely holding in her fear, and continued, "have to say or think. You're just jealous because we know we have somebody who will love us for who we are and what we are. Unlike you, being the snotty little bitch you are won't have that shot like us because you're a human. I can't think of any moron who would be able to put up with you." With that being said, Shelly took my wrist and angrily began towards our lockers as we got changed into our plain white shirt and navy blue cheerleader shorts.

Out of nowhere, Shelly suddenly growled and hissed a line of profanities, no doubt aimed at the two witches we just dealt with. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. When she looked up at me I grinned at her and held my hand up for a high-five and she slapped it, grinning back. She's always the one to snap at those two, I hold back a lot because I have to live with them and they seem more fearful of her, which she rather enjoys.

We heard the whistle of our teacher, meaning get the hell out of the locker rooms. I noticed other girls scurrying out while Shelly and I simply strolled out, not caring too much. When we made eye contact with my step-sister and her friend they both cringed, making us giggle slightly.

We took our seats at the top of the benches while Mrs. Grainger tried getting the attention of our class, which was fairly easy because we actually liked her.

"Alright class, listen up! As you all know, I'm pregnant and soon to be expecting," she started and pointed to her big belly that looked out of place against her slender and toned body, "so that means you will be having a replacement for the rest of the year." Some people groaned, others though, I could feel the excitement radiating from them.

"The ball is tomorrow and I will be leaving at the end of the day tomorrow. You guys will be having the replacement the day after the ball, and I will say this now: don't make him regret taking this on." She looked sternly at the class sluts and then the kids that refuse to do anything other than sit down and play on their phones the whole class period. "For the rest of class, I will go ahead and lets you guys talk, but do not be too loud." She then exited and went into her office.

Shelly didn't waste a second in talking about the ball.

"Okay, so you already know I have tons of dresses, some in my size and some in yours, so we don't have to go shopping because I'm pretty sure I have the perfect dress for you. I won't spoil anything, but ill drive you to my house later, okay?"

I simply nodded in reply. "So how are we going to remember to leave before midnight? I'd really rather not ruin a perfectly good dress and shoes because of the shifting…"

She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment until she snapped her fingers. "I'll set my phone to go off at 11:30 and I'll need you to do the same, this way if one doesn't notice it, the other should. Sound good to you?"

I nodded again, trying to engrave it into my head that I'm going to need to have it on high volume.

She smiled at me as I did her, we were both very excited for this, but for very different reasons. Just the mention of the ball had my heart pounding, my hands sweating, and my mind racing. I can only imagine what will happen tomorrow night…


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell finally rang, Shelly and I got up from our spots and skipped to the locker room to get changed. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Selena and Kelly were glaring at us, or more specifically, at me. Although I know I'll hear shit when I get home, I couldn't stop myself from the smirk that was now on my face.

When we got in the locker room to get changed, I noticed my step-sister and Kelly beside my locker. I rolled my eyes, they must really wanna hear Shelly yell. They're lucky she didn't attack the last time.

Selena was the first to speak, well sneer, really.

"You think Shelly can always be there for you? You're just a piece of filth. No better than you're stupid dad. He's so worthless, he couldn't protect himself against those weak rogues!" she said, smirking and looking at me like I was a piece of gum on the bottom of her Gucci heals.

Her talking about my dad like that pissed me off to no end. Talking about my dad, who died fighting off rogues to protect the people he loved, like he was scum was always something to make me pissed.

I looked up at the prissy bitch that I'm stuck with for a step-sister, curled my hand into a fist and swung it up to her face, and then hearing the crunch of her nose breaking slightly.

Glaring at her I said, "Don't you EVER talk about him like that! You'd probably be dead of not for him! He fought the rogues to protect not only us, but to protect this whole community that he loves. You're an ungrateful little-" I yelled but got cut off by the gym teacher gaping at us.

"May I have a word with you two?" she asked, though everybody knows that she doesn't ask, she tells.

I nodded my head as I quickly changed back into my light brown shirt with a tiger on it and my black skinny jeans. I slipped on my black flip flops as I was finished, taking my purse and backpack out of my locker and hugged Shelly she gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing how much the subject bothered me about my dead father.

Selena sneered at me one last time before we went into the office, me lowly growling at her. The growling is a sign that I'm getting close to my wolf, and close to the nightly shifts.

We took a seat on the light tan chairs and looked at our teacher. I wasn't ashamed or apologetic. She deserved what she got. I'm normally never violent, but when it comes to that subject I can be.

I looked around her maroon colored room, trying to match the schools colors. Her desk was cluttered with papers, but you could still see it was mahogany and her chair was white. Her walls were white bricks, floor was carpeted with maroon. She had some pictures of her and her husband, but not much else besides a few trophies the sports won.

She cleared her throat and sighed. This isn't the first time we've been called here because of the same incidents. She looked to me with sympathy, Selena with disappointment.

"Selena, you really need to quit this. You have no right to say what you do and this is getting tiring."

Selena gasped and looked at her like she couldn't believe her ears. Normally I'd get detention while she got off with nothing. I guess she finally sees things my way.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said, emphasizing the "got." "She punched me! She should be the one in trouble, not me!" she all but screamed.

"Yes, we'll I'm starting to see why it happens. I heard what you've been saying, in case you've forgotten." she's a werewolf, too. Most of the teachers are. "So I'm going to give you three days of detention." she said with authority, daring Selena to fight back. I noticed that it made her cringe back in fear, but she tried not to show it.

I inwardly smirked at how justice was finally being served.

Selena looked like she wanted to say something but was biting her tongue, literally. I could smell the disgusting metallic stench. She did let out a loud huff, though.

"You two may go. I hope you will behave better for the replacement." she said, though I could tell she was mainly talking to Selena.

I stood up and smiled a grateful smile before I walked out, hearing angry clicking heels behind me.

"You bitch," she sneered at me but made no move to hurt me as she headed towards the nurses office.

I know that once I get home I'll have to deal with not just her bitching, but also my other step-sister and step-mom.

The bell rang, meaning I was late to my last class of the day. It was Economics with Mrs. Hendrickson. Luckily I had that class with Shelly, as well.

I entered the classroom and took my seat next to Shelly, looking annoyed. She probably thought I had detention again.

"How many days?" she whispered, which we could luckily do since this teacher was just a human.

I grinned at her, causing her to bring her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Three days, but not for me." I smirked and gave an evil laugh in my head.

Her mouth went into an O shape. "You mean the wicked witch finally got melted?" she asked, referring to the witch in the Wizard of Oz. I laughed quietly and shook my head at her.

"Yup," I said, popping the P. "And I'm pretty sure I heard her nose break."

She gasped, earning the attention of the classroom.

"Is there something wrong, Michelle?" she narrowed her eyes at us, but that was it.

Shelly's face turned a bright red as every pair of eyes landed on her. She ducked her head, making her hair veil her face from everybody as she shook her head.

When the attention was finally gone, she looked at me in shock.

"You...the girl who hates violence...broke her nose?!" she whisper yelled.

I nodded. "You know how I get with that subject." this time it was her turn to nod.

After we got that discussion out of the way, we began taking notes on the topic Mrs. Hendrickson was talking about. Budgeting. Not a very fun subject to listen to when you already know how to do it.

When the bell finally rang, I immediately put my things in my bag and got up, waiting for Shelly to hurry up. I'm the impatient one who doesn't like slowness or waiting. Shelly was my opposite. She enjoyed taking her time, acting like there's not a care in the world. I bet she'll be different when it comes time of the ball. I snorted.

When she FINALLY got her things together, we walked out of the classroom to our lockers. This time we shoved our way through the people. Seeing friends in groups, people alone, and then the mated couples heavily making out against lockers. Ugh, get a room! I get you're happy to find your other half, but you don't need to be like this.

I swear that when I get a mate, I'll not be like that. We'll do things in more private places. My heart began beating like mad at the thought of finding my mate, my other half, my soul mate.

As we finally got to our lockers, we opened them and exchanged out the books we need and won't need, base of what our teachers told us.

"So…are you excited for tomorrow night?" Shelly asked out of the blue. Though, I can't say I'm shocked it came up, again.

I stayed quiet for a moment and nodded. "Oddly enough, I am. It just feels like it truly will be a night to remember. I guess we'll have to wait and find out, huh?"

She gave me an odd look, but seemed happy enough that I wasn't putting a downer on her mood. We began walking towards the parking lot and stopped at her sky blue Honda Civic. I loved this car, it was small but roomy enough at the same time. She fumbled with her keys for a few seconds, trying not to drop any of her books on the ground, but finally got them and opened it up.

I opened the door and got it, plopping the books on the ground beside my feet. I buckled myself, knowing that if I didn't, shelly wouldn't move the car till I did, which I would do if I were the one driving, so I can't complain.

It was a silent drive, besides the radio playing, as we did the fifteen minute drive to her house. It wasn't anything small, no. Not even close to small. I consider it a mini-mansion. It was pretty big, obviously. It was mainly white, the windowsills and anything else that wasn't wall, was a midnight black color. They loved those two colors together, so they ultimately decided that to be the scheme for their outside color. They had a semi-long driveway that curved around to the other entrance. The walkway to their door contained multi-colored stones. The door had an overhang that was supported by white columns and their door was a nice black with plain glass towards the top.

We got out of her car, me leaving my stuff in there for the time being. We got into her house and stopped to take off our shoes, something her parents were very peculiar about, before walking up the black carpeted stairs, up to her room.

Her room had light purple walls, a black bed spread, a dark purple desk that was cluttered with papers and textbooks, a flat screen TV on the wall opposite of her bed, and some clothes scattered about her plush black carpeted floor.

I took a seat down on her very comfortable bed and waited for her as she put all her stuff down to look at me with a huge smile. She animatedly ran to her walk-in-closet, which has many clothes, most that we share. She stayed in there for a few minutes , humming to herself.

"Alright! Close your eyes until I tell you that you can open them." She hollered at me. I rolled my eyes but did it anyway.

I could feel her presence in front of me in an instant, obviously very excited to show me. _Please let it be pretty, please let it be pretty_…I kept thinking to myself as I slowly opened my eyes.

I gasped. It was beautiful. It wasn't over the top but wasn't too simple, either. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as she made me put it on. Yes, we do change in front of each other. We're like sisters, so we don't care and it's not awkward.

I looked at myself in her full-length mirror and smiled even more. It was a rose red color with straps that looked like they formed a triangle as they connected to my dress, supporting it. It was simple in the bust area, but had an embroidered design wrapping all the way around my dress under my boobs. It wasn't that loose, but it wasn't too tight as it hugged my curves in the shape of a bodice, where it then flowed down to my feet. Elegant, but not too elegant. It's perfect. I wrapped my arms around my best friend and thanked her again and again as she hugged me tightly back, chuckling.

As we let go of each other, I saw her grinning. "Perfect, isn't it?"

"Very, very perfect! I really can't wait now…" I said, looking back at myself in the mirror, noticing my eyes a forest green for the time, shining with excitement.

She squealed and grinned. "I already have the perfect hairstyle planned out and your makeup!" She began, and just as I was about to comment, she put her hand up, silencing me. "Don't worry, I know you don't like a lot. I was thinking just a little eye shadow, eye liner, and some lip gloss. Sound good?"

I nodded, thinking it was perfectly fine. I'm just hoping she sticks to the simpleness.

"What about your dress?" I was beginning to get curious. If she found me a perfect dress, she must have found herself one, too.

She looked like she was debating it, but decided to go into her closet and picked out a long, light blue dress with sequins along the side where it would probably hug her waist. There was a slit that began from her mid-thigh with sequins along it.

After that we just watched movies like The Notebook, The Vow, and then Twilight. We both loved Taylor Lautner, even more that he played a werewolf. Though I have yet to see any werewolf look as good as him, we could only wish he were one.

By the time the movies were done, I noticed that it was already 8:30 pm. I groaned, not wanting to go home.

"I need to call my step-mom…do you think your parents would care if I spent the night? If I'm even allowed, that is."

She gave me a look that said "duh" and nudged my shoulder playfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled, taking my phone out of my pocket and dialing.

After the third ring, she finally picked up.

"Where the hell are you? Why aren't you home?" she sneered, obviously in a pissed off mood. I began to wonder if I should avoid asking to spend the night, but then again I'd rather not be around her when she's pissed.

"Uhm, well I'm with Shelly. I'm at her house right now. I was actually wondering if I could, uh, spend the night?" I asked while biting my bottom lip, waiting for the yelling to come.

I heard a low growl from her side of the conversation, but no yelling. I could tell she was trying to calm down so she wouldn't do anything drastic. "Fine. But I want you back here tomorrow, right after school, got it?" she said, a growl threatening to come out again. I have a feeling its only because she'd rather not see me, and this gives her an excuse.

"Alright, definitely. I promise," I said, not being able to keep the smile from my face.

She hung up as a response. I nodded my head over at Shelly and she bounded down the stairs, no doubt to get popcorn for the rest of the movies that we would definitely watch. While she did, I decided to quickly get a shower and then get dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a light pink tank top.

She was already sitting on her bed, two bags of popcorn ready in bowls. She had buttery popcorn while I had yummy kettle corn. I could smell it from the doorway, inhaling the yummy scent that will soon be devoured. I hopped on the bed and got under the covers.

For the rest of the night we watched more movies. Harry Potter, to be exact. When that was finished, we brushed our teeth – I keep a toothbrush there on the off chance I sleep here - and headed off to bed.

As I laid my head on her pillow that felt like a cloud, I had one thought in my mind. Tomorrow is the ball. A night to remember. I smiled at that as I felt sleep take over my body.


End file.
